los pecados de la clase e
by colonelcigarro
Summary: se dice que el mayor poder del diablo es la tentación la capacidad de sacar ala luz los peores deseos de las personas hoy entenderán por que viendo como la clase e se convierten en victimas y victimarios de los peores horrores atraves de los siete pecados rantem M
1. Chapter 1

**bueno pienso aser una serie de fics de ansatsu kyoshitsu pero os advierto que la historia sera muy oscura tendra siete capitulos uno por cada pecado capital sin mas vacilacion los dejo con el fic**

 **ADVERTENCIA:ESTE FIC CONTIENE PARTES NO ADTAS PARA MENORES DE EDAD**

 **INCESTO Y VIOLACIÓN SE RECOMIENDA DICRECION**

 **LOS PECADOS DE LA CLASE E**

 **PRIMERA PARTE:**

 **LUJURIA**

Nagisa siempre fue utilizado por su madre para ella el chico era nada más que una forma de vivir la vida que jamás pudo tener ser una **mujer** rica y exitosa aun cuando la fisonomía del chico podía impedir ser lo primero pero a ella no le importa pero un hombre tiene sus necesidades carnales es algo inevitable y nagisa debe aliviarse de alguna manera. hay estaba el chico andrógino reclamando su identidad sexual en la intimidad claro está .pero eso le bastaba para estar tranquilo durante un tiempo una serie de movimientos tan simples arriba .abajo arriba abajo con más rapidez a cada momento una serie de movimientos simples y coordinados sus mejillas están rojas no para de intentar contener sus suspiros nagisa sabe que lo que está haciendo esta mal algo impensable pero eso lejos de frenarlo lo incita a seguir haciéndolo pero por que algo tan natural como la maturbacion puede ser motivo de vergüenza o culpa no es la acción en sí sino lo que lo provoca lo que envuelve su miembro lo mantiene erecto y es la razón de que sienta vergüenza son la bragas de su progenitora unos minutos de pasion y lujuria imaginaria nagisa deja salir su esencia masculina que lo llena de éxtasis por unos instantes una sensación gloriosa pero cuando su cuerpo y mente se enfrían nagisa está entendiendo y ve con vergüenza su obra. el líquido blanco que mancha el piso de su baño con resignación coge algo de papel y limpia del piso a los candidatos para su descendencia que nunca llegarán a cumplir sus objetivos por el que nacieron. hacer nacer a otros una hora después su madre llega del trabajo llega en tiene la casa limpia todo para ella su progenitora su dictadora y la razón de su lujuria que solo una mente como dipo se le ocurriría su padre no está por lo que puede saltar al segundo paso pero nagisa sabe que el mundo real no es como la literatura su sueño de lujuria sería reprochado mal visto sería despreciable inmoral pero él no puede dejar de fantasear porque aunque no es correcto ese deseo prohibido lo atrae mas y mas dicen que el mayor poder del diablo es la tentación la capacidad de volver a los hombres buenos en demonios. ala mañana siguiente nagisa le pide a su compañero itona que fabrique una mini camara espia con la escusa de estudiar las debilidades de su objetivo y maestro korosensei pero en verdad tiene otros planes horas después en su hogar nagisa tenía todo planeado su madre siempre se baña los miércoles y en la ducha es donde esconde su pequeño artefacto de encargo es donde el vera todo lo que desea ver lo que anhela mira como su madre se desviste su cuerpo con curvas que es de envidiar a cualquier otra madre sus mira en un plano sus pechos los cuales tienen un volumen perfecto sin ser tan grandes para no ser molestia su trasero con un tamaño adecuado puede ser su suavidad desde la distancia como dos almohadas de carne blanca sus pies pequeños y finos como tallados por ángeles todo su cuerpo lo vuelve loco saca a relucir sus más oscuros deseos observa cómo afeita los vellos de la zona por debajo de su ombligo aquella que la define a ella como mujer cuando termina observa lo bello que se ve delicada pero con firmeza como todo su cuerpo este espectáculo lujurioso y prohibido tiene que terminar pero el lo tiene todo en video y puede revivirlo las veces que él quiera este espectáculo en video lo mantendrá tranquilo un buen tiempo pero varias semanas después nagisa necesita un segundo encargo el último el definitivo pero itona no será quien se lo entregue necesita los servicios de otra persona necesita a okuda y sus conocimientos en química una excusa mucho más elaborada es necesaria el le dice a la chica que necesita deshacerse de uno mapaches usando un tranquilizante potente para mantenerlos dormidos por horas para llevarlos a un bosque cercano el dice que no contrata a un exterminador para no tener que preocupar a su madre por temas monetarios pero no quiere matarlos tampoco ella acepta con cierta incertidumbre pero acepta ahora todo estaba listo lo pone en la comida de su madre al fin de cuentas él es quien la prepara al principio él está algo nervioso durante la comida parece que no da el efecto deseado pero al poco tiempo ella dice que se siente mareada él se ofrece a llevarla al cama como buen hijo espero unos minutos para dar efecto ahora hará realidad su fantasía empieza por sus finos pies envolviendolos en su miembro y simula una penetración adelante atrás adelante atrás sigue así hasta poder liberar su esperma ella no despierta nagisa espero mucho tiempo por esto ahora lo hará realidad y no dejará nada en el tintero quita su camisa y su brasier envuelve su miembro en sus pechos repite el proceso de adelante atrás libera su semen en su rostro ella no despierta ahora mordisquear sus pezones pero ella no despierta ahora saca un condón ahora sus órganos reproductivos se unen pero ella no despierta nagisa estaba agotado pero ella no despertaba él se preocupa trata de escuchar sus latidos pero él no escucha nada esta muerta y el la mato nagisa se queda mirando el cuerpo por unos quince minutos su mente trata de asimilar y encontrar solución al problema cuando su debate mental termina suelta una apagada y ligera risa el reportará a la policía de la muerte de su mamá pero mentira obviamente tendrá que vivir con su padre y no asistirá al colegio un buen tiempo seguramente tendrá que ver a un psiquiatra dira que todo fue por un psicópata que entró a su casa si hará eso saldrá impune pero tendrá que silenciar a okuda pobrecilla era una chica bueno pero tendrá que hacerlo al fin y al cabo ya mató a una persona asu madre pero todo eso tendrá que esperar de momento se divertirá con su mama mientras todavía esté caliente abre las piernas de su difunta progenitora disfrutara de ella todo lo que pueda mientras prueba otra vez la carne de su madre él susurra al oído de la difunta como si fuera un amante lujurioso

nagisa:al fin de cuentas resulte ser un chico ¿verdad mamá?

 **este fic lo tenia planeado desde hace tiempo pero iba ser solo este capitulo pero dije y porque no hago una serie de esto mientras mas me lo pensaba mas y mas ideas llegaban a mi mente en fin que les pareció bueno malo un tanto de ambos(?) nos vemos en la procima**


	2. Chapter 2

**yai como estan vengo con un segundo capitulo de la historia por cierto se me ocurrió que las historia estén entrelazadas una a la otra (osea que ningún personaje hace como que no ha pasado nada o reaccionan en base a lo que ocurre en las otras historias) en fin los dejo con el cap aclaración historia no apta para menores de edad años contenido violento y lenguaje soez e insinuaciones no aptas para la mayoría de públicos la palabras marcadas con * son referencias que se explica al final del cap**

 **LOS PECADOS DE LA CLASE E**

 **PARTE 2**

 **IRA**

karma akabane siempre fue un chico problemático era listo pero muy violento cuando inicio la tarea de eliminar a su "profesor" demostró su superioridad frente a sus compañeros pero ¿karma siempre fue tan bueno para las trampas para el engaño para la manipulación para el asesinato? . no todo se trata de Habilidad natural un puede nacer con un don natural para la creatividad. para la inteligencia o los instintos violentos pero muchas veces tienen que cultivar esa habilidad ¿que es lo que hace karma cuando no esta en la escuela?..."hoy no iré ala escuela mama" fue lo que dijo akabane a su progenitora pero esta solo da silencio se canso de intentar se canso de esforzarse por su niño por el fruto de su vientre o mas bien su maldición "solo quería que lo supieras" fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta e irse hoy karma no tiene ganas de ir a su clase a jugar ese ridiculo juego de asesino y objetivo que juegan todos los días con sus compañeros hoy quiere jugar a otras cosas quiere hacer otras cosas como jugar videojuegos toma el tren asía el centro de la ciudad no tiene dinero para pagar los videojuegos pero los trenes de tokio son tan estrechos que uno solo tiene que entender la mano para conseguir la billetera de algún soplapollas x para tener algo de dinero sus habilidades de asesinato lo ayuda si puede tomar desprevenido a un super-monstruo revienta lunas con super-sentidos robarle la cartera a un idiota es fácil hora de bajar se detiene en una tienda para conseguir cigarros el empleado no se altera el le vende a chicos desde que abrió la tienda dinero es dinero al fin al cabo se mete al árcade karma no puede sonreír un poco no gringos no se creen que en japón sigan existiendo los árcade pero no entienden que es un negocio bastante lucrativo sacas un par de juegos exclusivos que prodia emular cualquier consola con facilidad y fuerzas a los fanboys a gastase la pasta en árcades "una estafa legal" piensa el los dueños tienen un "acuerdo" con karma el puede fumar todo lo que quiera en el arcade y tirar las ceniasas al piso la ultimas vez que alguien le recrimino por eso el dueño y el empleado terminaron con las manos rotas y la cara hinchada por moratones cuando sometes a alguien de esa manera solo basta decir que al próxima iras a por su hijo y le harás lo mismo ¿la policía? ser menor tiene sus ventajas pueden salir en apenas unos días y de hay solo vasta averiguar la escuela adonde va el condenado crió de hay partile las putas manos al mocoso ellos lo saben el lo saben haci que los tiene cojidos por las pelotas joder karma podría asta tirarse a una tía si se le diera la gana en el lugar juega un rato a un juego llamado "the blood combat" un juego que nunca salio de japon karma se pregunta ¿entones por que cojones le dan un nombre en ingles? pone algo de música en su celular con sus auriculares karma tiene una mezcla rara de música le gusta u poco de todo desde canciones pop sobre asesinatos o canciones de heavy donde describen lo "dura que es la vida de un soldado"y demás gilipolleces ya saben cosas que nadie imaginaria que el escucha pero ¿quien coño le recriminaría algo a karma? el alguien que quiere terminar en el hospital ¿quisa? lleva como 3 horas jugando esa mierda de juego genérico pero se le cruza en la cabeza otra idea en la cabeza para pasar el rato justo mientras apalea en el juego a una luchadora de sexo femenino deja la maquina y va a un lugar conocido por el un barrio *red light* va de nuevo en el metro ya no necesita de la billetera de algún pringado se baja en uno de esos barrios que uno no querría bajarse nunca lleno de macarras drogatas pandilleros de cuarta y chulos. el va a buscar a uno de estos últimos en particular un yonki lo aborda por que quiere su dinero tiene una navaja karma ríe ligeramente en drogata intenta asestarle un cuchillaso pero karma esquiva sus ataques sin perder la sonrisa de su cara los movimientos del adicto son tan descortinados que parece que estuviera tratando de bailar mientras tiene un derrame cerebral karma solo ríe se divierte juega con el cuando el desperdicio de ser humano intenta dar una estocada karma acapara el cuchillo y le arroja al piso entonces procede a pisotear su cara asta que pinta la acera con su sangre así como este karma tuvo muchos incidentes pero eso lejos de ser un incordie le a ayudado a ganarse reputación en el lugar manteniendo a los macaras y demás gilipollas a raya los únicos que se meten con el son aquellos inútiles sacos de mierda con las neuronas quemadas por la drogas pero asta un yonki aprende a mantenerse lejos de karma solo basta tirarles un par de dientes para asegurarte de que no vuelvan a molestar karma avanza dos cuadras y llega con el tío que buscaba era un proxeneta local con sus típicos bigotes que parecen de puberto sus cadenas de oro y sus tajes de 500 pavos este en particular le divia un favor a karma después de que karma mandara al hospital a un cliente que salio corriendo sin pagar desde entonces los clientes siempre pagan por adelantado pero como karma viene a cobrar una pequeña deuda entra a una avitacion sucia con un colchón en el fondo y al lado un chica de rasgos americanos cabellos rubio de ojos verdosos algunas pecas de apenas 19-18 a lo mucho este era el favor que karma quería cobrar sin pensárselo mucho se baja los pantalones ella mira con miedo a karma se divierte con ella para karma esto es solo un ratito de divercion para sacar estrés para ella una pesadilla la chica llora desconsolada ella ni siquiera sabe donde esta la secuestraron ase dias la sacaron de su pais de origen y la obligaron a esto pero lo peor ...ella es solo una mas cuando termina su cometido karma ve que a anochecido la chica esta llorando en un rincón pero a el poco le importa cansado y aliviado karma va hasta el metro para volver a su casa all llegar su madre lo mira con odio el la mira con el mismo desprecio y escupe unas palabras dolorosas y llenas de veneneno " y ti que coño te pasa" la mujer explota de ira y le arroja una copa ne vino que tenia en la mesa ase meses que ella bebe para mantenerse fuerte ante la adversidad su marido la dejo y ella se quedo con karma siempre lucho por el aun en la custodia para no apartarse de su hijo ella lucho toda su vida por el perdió su figura por el volviéndola una mujer que ninguna hombre desearía trabajo tan duro para que su hijo siempre tuviera un techo sobre su cabeza para que tuviera ropa que lucir esa copa arrojada representa todo su frustración y odio después de todo lo que hiso por el esperaba que amenos el la respetara y fuera un buen niño pero el se defecaba sobre todo su esfuerzo esa copa que llego ala cabeza de karma asiendo que su frente sangrara pero estoces karma miro con odio a su progenitora se avalanso sobre ella tomando por el cuello la mujer araña el rostro de su hijo en defensa propia pero el no la suelta en ningún momento su adrenalina fluye por sus venas sujeta su cuello con fuerza ella arañadolo el la ahorca con mas fuerza una lucha de rabia y odio asesino sigue ahorcándola ella sigue arañandolo la mujer intenta caviar de táctica golpeado el vientre y la entrepierna de su hijo pero el la sigue ahorcando ella golpea con menos fuerza el la sigue ahorcando ella ya no lo golpea el la sigue ahorcando ella no se mueve el la sigue ahorcando cuando la mente de karma se despeja el ve el uerpo de su madre y susurra "mierda" karma tiene contactos para asegurarse de que no encuentren su cuerpo enciende la tele en el noticiero pasan algo que llama su atención "*hoy una tragedia invade al escuela de kunugigaoka donde un estudiante de aclamada escuela fue testigo de la muerte y violancion de su madre según el joven cuando llego a casa de la escuela un hombre con pasamontañas le ataca en su propio hogar y lo reduje este criminal tamvien violo ala madre del chico aparentemente el hombre había sido a invitado a la casa del chico por la madre de este quien lo invito aparente mente por una cita el criminal la avía drogado y posteriormente violado la mujer la autopsia revela estaba muerta que estaba muerta para el momento del acto el joven de quien no podemos decir el nombre esta bajo protección policial*" karma ve la imagen de la casa en cuetion la reconoce es la casa de nagisa prende un cigarrillo mientras sigue mirando karma sospechada desde hace tiempo de la obcecion incestuosa de nagisa por su madre por un momento se le cruza por la mente que el alla sido quien la drogo y la violo karma mira asu madre a un en el piso y suelta una pequeña sonrisa y dice "bueno mama te aviso que mañana tampoco pienso y a clase"

 **y bien que les pareció a mi gusto quedo un muy parecido al anterior pero me gusto tanbien que use mucho la jerga española en realidadsoy latino pero uso los modismos españoles por que se adaptan mejor quiero decir te imaginas algún personaje de anime usando modismo de argentina o mexico como que no quedan bien en fin por cierto red light es en la jerga estadounidense una forma de referirse a los barrios llenos de tiendas pornográficas y prostituirlos (les dicen red light por que estos locales en general tienen letreros de neón rojos) y lo que aparece en el noticiero es una referencia al capitulo anterior si les gusto dejen un rewiew nos leemos luego :p**


End file.
